professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
2013 PWBL Calendar
Below is the calendar for the 2013 PWBL season, including offseason nonsense. 1/1/13 - New Year's Meeting: All owners must attend a conference call, during which they discuss their hangovers and/or lack thereof, depending on how they celebrated the night before. 2/2/13 -''' '''Late Winter Meetings Begin: The next series of trades/free agent signings begin. 2/6/13 -''' '''Schedule Day: PWBL regular season schedule is relased for all teams. 2/16/13 -''' '''Late Winter Meetings Adjourn: Because the groundhog ne pas see his shadow, the Late Winter Meetings ended early in 2013. 3/25/13 -''' '''Brad's Birthday: All PWBL associations and employees take the day off in celebration of Brad's Birthday. 4/1/13 - Spring Metings Begin: The Spring Meetings are the least exciting of the three offseason meeting cycles, as they mostly deal with non-roster related ownership business. Included are things like ballpark operations, concessions issues, and stupid crap like Snow Days. 4/11/13 - Literally Spring Training Begins: The Chilleventh marks a nationwide festival involving relaxation and laziness that coincides with the first day of LST for most teams. On this day, pitchers and catchers report for General Workouts, who leads their general workouts. 4/18/13 - First Full-Team LST Workout: '''First full-team LST workout, eha eha. '''4/20/13 - Literally Spring Development Begins: '''Miami uses this day, instead of the Chillventh, to start their Literally Spring Development. '''4/25/13 - Amateur PWBL Draft: Unlike the MLB draft, many of these college players will see significant playing time in PWBL this year, though not as much as in '12 because this draft class is kinda boring. 4/28/13 - Lack of Rain League Opener: First official LST games for those in the Lack of Rain League. 4/29/13 - Orange Juice League Opener: First official LST games for those in the Orange Juice League 4/30/13 - The Irrevelant Spring Meetings End: Owners celebrate with a cookout, whoever spent the least amount of money the previous offseason has to bring coolers of Yuengling Light. 5/19/13 - Setting of Roosters: Final 25-man and 39-human rosters must be set. 5/25/13 - Literally Spring Training Finale: Much to do about nothing 5/27/13 - Bropening Day: As in most seasons, the first game of the regular season is on Memorial Day. Indianapolis, New Jersey, and Wyoming start their games at 3:05 EST (1:05 MST in Wyoming, though that's only relevant in even numbered years, when they host New Jersey) 6/6/13 - The Super Amateur PWBL Draft: This is a draft for college players that will likely not see playing time in the PWBL for several years. 6/15/13 - End of International Players Signing Period: Last day to sign an international player 7/7/13 - All-Stars Announced: Exactly what it sounds like. 7/15/13 - Home Run Derby: Also Self-explanatory 7/16/13 - PWBL All-Star Game: Held in Detroit in 2013, as determined by a November 2012 election. 7/19/13 - Second Half Opener: Second half of PWBL season begins. It often is exactly a half, but regardless is more accurate than the second "half" of an MLB season. 7/26/13 - 7/28/13- Rivalry Weekend: Teams play their Interleague rivals this weekend, in one of the most popular series of the PWBL season attendence-wise. 7/28/13 - Professional Water Baseball Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony: At the PWBL Hall of Fame in Totemsburgh 8/1/13 - Non-Waiver Trading Deadline: Same as it is in the MLB 8/12/13 - Shark Week Begins: This is the only team-specific date on the PWBL calendar because it is by far the most significant WBB related celebration outside of league-wide events like Bropening Day, The Chilleventh, Rivalry Weekend, and of course the Earth Series. 8/15/13 - Waiver Trading Deadline: Muy similar to the MLB September 1st trading deadline 8/16/13 - Late August Callups: Active roosters expand to 40 players, which helps the crappy teams out. 9/2/13 - Regular Season Finale: Last game of the year for all PWBL teams. 9/3/13 - Tiebreake One Game Playoff: This day is reserved for teams who happen to be tied at the end of a season for a postseason spot. As Scott said, the game is played at Drowner Stadium in Los Angeles to give them a chance to see good water baseball for a change. 9/5/13 - Wild Card Day: The two wild card teams from each league battle (said in Mario Kart voice) it out in a one game playoff. 9/6/13 - 9/11/13 - Division Series: The (plural) ALDS and NLDS are played between these dates. 9/13/13 - 9/20/13 - Championship Series: '''The (singular) ALCS and NLCS are played between these dates. '''9/22/13 - 9/30/13 - Earth Series: The Earth Series is played between these dates. 10/1/13 - Offseason Begins: Free agent signings, trades, firings, hirings, binge drinking, etc. now allowed. 11/29/13 - Appropriate Day for Christmas Decorations to be Displayed: Unless you're a mall 12/6/13 - Winter Meetings Begin: Most famous for the multitude of trades and signings that occur during the December Winter Meetings, moreso than any of the other meeting seshes. 12/12/13 - Rule 5 1/2 Draft: I really don't understand it myself 12/23/13 - Winter Meeting End/Festivus: Owners must air grievences about the past season, celebrate Christmas (and/or other December holiday of their choosing) and drink eggnog. 12/25/13 -''' '''Christmas: All PWBL associations and employees take the day off in celebration of Jesus' Birthday. 1/1/14'' - '''New Year's Meeting: All owners must attend a conference call, during which they discuss their hangovers and/or lack thereof, depending on how they celebrated the night before. Also appropriate day to remove Christmas decorations, unless you're a mall, then it is December 26.''